


Anesthetic

by UkieS



Series: Voltron Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkieS/pseuds/UkieS
Summary: First fic for my Voltron Bingo cards: filling the prompts "Touch starved" (H/C card) and "Healing" (Sheith card)AKA, Shiro just needs a hug





	Anesthetic

Shiro aimlessly wandered down the castle halls, still shaken from the battle not too long ago. He’d planned to meander through the castle in an attempt to “walk” the adrenaline out of his system, which didn’t seem to help as much as he hoped. 

He found himself stopping at a closed door he soon recognized to be Keith’s. Something in him ached more than any injury he’d gotten, a deep desire he couldn’t seem to place. 

Inhaling, he gently tapped the door with his knuckles. It slid open not even seconds later, the younger Paladin standing in the frame. He had already changed out of his armor, now outfitted with a plain pair of pants and a T-shirt. He looked surprised to see Shiro, his eyes widened upon seeing him, and a soft “hi” escaped his mouth. Usually the team parted after a fight, taking their own time to decompress. This time was different though, and Keith could tell. 

“Can I come in?” Shiro asked, completely skipping the formalities.

Keith paused before giving him permission, taken aback by his complete lack of subtlety but soon realizing it meant something was wrong. He was never the kind of person to outright say he’s not ok, meaning Keith had to learn to pick up on the faint cues and hints he gave. 

Shiro took a few steps into the room, slowly closing his eyes, the door gently gliding shut. He heard Keith walk up behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder not long after. 

“What’s up?” 

Keith’s voice was soft and inviting. Shiro wished for once he could break past his own mental walls and actually ask for help, but there was something always holding him back. This time it was a lack of a proper explanation for what he felt. He just… had this emptiness picking at the back of his mind he couldn’t place. 

The stilted silence between them was almost painful, and Keith took it as a signal to act. A yearning for help in Shiro’s own way.

He turned and pulled Shiro into a hug, both arms wrapped snugly around him and his cheek nestled in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro immediately gasped at the touch, his eyes flying open in shock. He quickly returned the gesture, with an even tighter hold on Keith. 

Something about it shocked Shiro. How long had it been since someone touched him without the intention of hurting him? When was the last time he hugged someone? He'd been imprisoned so long he just got used to being thrown around and abused, he forgot what it felt like to be loved. 

Keith started to pull out of the hug, causing Shiro to grip him tighter. 

“Please…” he said, his voice already starting to shake.

Keith acknowledged and returned to his original position, gently rubbing Shiro’s back. The two stood like that in complete silence. Shiro found comfort in the closeness, a feeling he hasn't had in over a year.

Keith shifted, calmly swaying back and forth in the embrace. Shiro lowered his head and whispered a “thank you” in Keith's ear, causing him to smile and glide his hands slightly higher on Shiro's torso. 

“Anything for you.” He whispered back. 

And for once, Shiro felt a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://xukies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
